


最后一夜

by BellatheDelusion



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatheDelusion/pseuds/BellatheDelusion
Summary: 事先说明这篇是Shay/Haytham，斜线有意义。我也不知道为什么这么多人吃HS，谢伊明明超攻的。先写着，反正没什么人会看的。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 16





	最后一夜

从北极回来之后，海尔森给了谢伊一个月的期限让他整理再次出航所需要的物品。在纽约的酒馆混了两天后谢伊便立刻开始购买物资，招募新的船员，毕竟，这是一次归期不定的征途。

连恩的死似乎没有影响到他，谢伊依旧是那个忠诚里带着痞气的下属，每天和同事拌嘴插科打诨，近期甚至开始热衷于恶作剧。如果吉斯特没有在酒后偶然吐露出谢伊在船长室里对着空气讲话的事情，海尔森还真的觉得他有一颗无比坚强的心。

但他毕竟是个人，平时装的再若无其事，终究还是敌不过悲痛。

再过几天，他放缓了物资购进的速度，并且时不时跑出去清理残存的匪帮。常常硬闯进去和匪帮头子拼得满身是血，回来报告都不打就把自己关在房间里，靠酒精撑过又一个独自处理伤痕的夜晚。

查尔斯李不断抱怨谢伊最近不正常的举动，但海尔森没有去追究，匪帮因为谢伊的干扰已经不敢在纽约招摇过市了，潜伏者的数量也减少得很快，这是好事。

他还记得从北极回来的那天晚上，当他将寻找先行者之盒的任务交给谢伊后，对方在他转身离开的时候叫住了自己。

“我会找到盒子的。”谢伊的声音越来越小，“我爱你，sir……我会为你找到盒子的。”

简单的一句告白藏在了对忠诚的宣誓中，在海尔森听来却无比清晰，以至于在谢伊大着胆子凑上去吻他的时候，一向思维敏捷的大团长竟然慢了半拍。

那算不上一个吻，仅仅是嘴唇之间的触碰，末了对方才敢轻轻地舔了一下他的舌尖。当晚谢伊让出了船长室，宁愿和吉斯特抢一张床，也不想红着脸面对海尔森。

但是圣殿骑士大团长没有那么容易被甩掉。某天海尔森在谢伊清理伤口时敲门，对方含含糊糊的应付让他知道事情不对，直接推门进到带着药品和血腥味的房间。谢伊没有藏，只是停下动作，扯出一个无奈的微笑面对他，手边是一大堆染血的纱布。

看着那个微笑，海尔森竟然感到有些心疼，夺走谢伊手里的药品自己帮他上药。对方倒是也厚着脸皮享受上司难得的服务，时不时还抱怨他动作太重了。

然后海尔森毫不犹豫地把绷带往死里系，谢伊疼得差点没昏过去。

缓过来后，他看见了对方几天来第一个舒心的笑容。

那晚他们第一次发生了关系，再到后面，白天兢兢业业的下属成了夜晚床上的禽兽。对于他，海尔森全盘接受，放低姿态甘愿做对方身下的人。

这是爱吗？他不知道。

但他确实陷进去了。

临行前的最后一天，他特意嘱托吉斯特让谢伊晚上到自己房间来一趟。

吉斯特很疑惑，以为他船长最近的消沉举动让海尔森看不下去了。他推辞说谢伊要帮忙清点明天出航的物资要在莫琳根上过夜，可以直接告诉他来转告。但海尔森坚持要谢伊亲自来：“事关重要，如果能直接告知他那是最好的。”

看着对方十分不解地走开，他长吁一口气，一是没有被人看出来的放松，二是对今晚即将发生的事的紧张。不管先前有没有关于他俩的传闻，今天过后肯定会如雨后春笋一般冒出。

夜幕降临时，海尔森穿着睡袍正坐在床边看书，有一页没一页地翻着。突然谢伊敲了门，他几乎是跳下床去开门的，急忙中带着慌乱。迎面出现的是一个比平时站的还要直的谢伊，害得海尔森不得不略微仰头看他。他眼神温柔，似乎已经猜到被大团长喊过来的目的了。

“对不起，我来晚了。”谢伊先开口，声音有一点疲惫，“从莫琳根过来时被五个刺客残党包抄了，我应该再快一点解决他们的。”

“没事，进来吧。”海尔森往后退一步将他带了进去，谢伊注意到他关门时手在抖。

“看来我打扰你就寝了。”他看向床边翻了一半的书，然后转身在对方蓝色的睡袍袖子上摸了一把。动作很轻，却显得极其暧昧。

海尔森摇摇头，走到书架前将书放回原位。谢伊也跟过去，手扶在旁边把他堵在那里。

“sir……”他在海尔森耳边吹了口气，环住对方的腰在睡袍上摸索着，不急着解开。对方默许，或者说纵容了他的动作，并且往后靠了靠，用身体摩擦自己。

谢伊忍不住了，解开海尔森的衣服开始乱摸，他的sir腰很细，也很敏感，没碰几下就引起一声喘息。海尔森没打算抑制声音，当谢伊摸上乳头时他直接发出惊叫，然后才如梦初醒一样咬住嘴唇。

胸口是海尔森最敏感的地方之一，平时他不允许谢伊触碰，也许是为了护住身为大团长最后的自尊。但今天谢伊准备玩点不一样的，指尖挑起乳尖又用指腹按下，像是要戳通一般往里面揉搓。他的sir嘴唇紧闭，但是下身已经说明了他现在有多舒服。

“嗯……别玩了，去床……唔！”海尔森挣扎了一下试图停止他的行为，却被他一下力度不小的挤压弄得说不出来话。“就在这里。”说话时他的手已经探到了后穴，手指在褶皱上打圈。

切。海尔森用手肘捅了身后人的腰侧，却惊讶地发现对方的动作僵住了，他顾不得发软的身体立刻转身掀开谢伊的衣服。

洁白的纱布出现在他面前，带着药品的气味。对方没有遮掩，垂下手任由他查看。

“连几个小刺客都可以伤到你，真是退步了，还是说你是为了向世界展示仁慈？”讽刺的话语直接从嘴里说出，他自己听完都后悔。最后一句话让两人同时想起了在北极的时候，谢伊顶着好友死亡的悲痛拦住他，让阿基里斯得以苟命。

“小伤而已，不碍事。”谢伊没有反驳，“仁慈不能改变一切，略加显示就可以。”然后他放低声音，靠近耳边：“我太急着见你了。”

酥麻感磨掉了海尔森的脾气，他“哼”了一声：“那我就期待你下一次把阿基里斯的尸体带回来。”中间三个字被他咬的特别重。

谢伊笑了笑，从大衣口袋摸出一盒软膏，打从第一次起他就一直带着，因为自己实在是随时随地都想操海尔森，想把他按在地上，当着所有人——尤其是查尔斯李——的面让他们看看平日里冷漠的大团长在床上是个怎样的婊子。但他又舍不得，sir应该是只属于自己的才对。

他的sir看着伤口，咬住嘴思考了一会儿，然后夺走软膏：“我自己来。”他示意谢伊把他抱起来。

听话的下属照办了，环住腰让上司的腿挂在自己的手臂上。海尔森挤了一点在手上，然后将软膏丢到一旁开始给自己扩张。

异物侵入的感觉太难受了，就算是自己的手指也一样。他机械性地将指节塞进再拿出，咽下嘴里淫荡的叫声。谢伊把他往上抬了一点，看着后穴啧啧称奇，然后拽住他的手往一个方向一送。

“呜！”前列腺被戳到的快感是巨大的，失重带来的紧张感又将它无限放大，海尔森失声叫了出来，腰一软靠在书架上，微微喘息。他没有把手指拿出来，依旧戳刺着自己的敏感点，甚至撑开后穴让下属看见更多。

天哪，谢伊觉得自己再不行动就真的不是男人了，他的sir太辣了，比那些揽客的娼妓更辣更淫荡。于是他解开裤子，弹出已经硬得发疼的阴茎，拔出sir的手指插了进去。

“！”后穴瞬间被填满的快感和痛楚让海尔森说不出话，这太过了。他就像是被钉在书架上一样，双手无力地扶着谢伊的肩膀，嘴里尽是不知廉耻的叫声。

对方等自己适应后才开始动，还算他有点人性。谢伊托着他的腿，不停把他钉上书架又松开，抽出半根又整个没入。海尔森就像落水的人，在情欲的海浪中上下浮沉。他颤抖着摸向自己的阴茎，满手都是顶端流出的前液。

肉体摩擦带来电流一样的快感，谢伊胡乱亲上海尔森的眼睛、脸颊和鼻梁：“今天怎么想到要把我喊过来？”他的sir脸上全是泪水，并不全是因为刺激而流出来的。“为你饯别。”又是两行泪滑了下来。

下属似乎意识到了明天在上司眼里的意义，闭上嘴不再调侃。海尔森第一次在他面前露出了自己的脆弱，完全颠覆之前那个即便是在床上也极其强势的大团长形象，现在被他拉开双腿狠狠进入的，是只属于谢伊的海尔森。

今晚不是饕餮的盛宴，而是临别的苦酒。

谢伊将他抱起来，轻轻地放倒在床上，继续在他温暖的内里戳刺。海尔森仰着头，带着哭腔的呻吟接连从嘴里传出，又被对方用嘴堵回去，陷入甜蜜的深吻中。

“呜……谢伊……我快要……”他蜷缩着脚趾加紧谢伊的腰，对方闻言突然堵住了前面的小孔。在射出的边缘突然停住，巨大的快感聚集在下腹无法发泄，海尔森慌乱地想要掰开谢伊的手，有点生气：“你干什么！让我……射……”结果一记精准抵住前列腺的撞击让他没了力气，只能在堵住自己的大手上摸了摸。

谢伊将他的腿架在肩膀上，这个姿势让他们的胸膛靠得很近，海尔森几乎能听见两颗心脏跳动的声音，是在同一频率上的。“sir，”对方拉起自己的手放在唇边，无比虔诚，

“我愿意用我的一生来守护教条，守护您。

“无论今后我们相隔多少片海洋，多少个大陆，我都不会忘记您。

“我的忠诚是属于您的，我的命也是您的。

“我爱您，sir，哪怕死亡会将我们分开，我依然爱您。”

然后他温柔地吻在海尔森的手上，尽管下身的动作凶狠又激烈。堵住小孔的手也开始不安分起来，顶端的手指纹丝不动，其他却开始揉搓肿胀不堪的部位。

“啊……你……别在这时候……啊！”有谁会在干柴烈火的关键时刻说出本应出现在教堂里的话？海尔森完全不能理解，被操到一片空白的大脑也无法理解，此时此刻在对方身下扭动腰肢求欢的自己，似乎有点玷污那纯情的言语。

而当暴风一般的欢愉再一次来临时，谢伊放开了他，在他柔软火热的穴里灌满自己的精液。

好烫，这是海尔森昏沉的大脑里出现的唯一一个念头。他感觉到对方从自己体内退了出来，给他用温水清理，再抱上床。大团长享受着情人的免费服务，只在谢伊抱住自己时往怀里钻了钻，然后在对方绵密的亲吻下沉沉睡去。

谢伊看着难得乖巧的上司，心底有一丝欣慰和安心，真希望这个时刻可以一直持续下去。但自己终究是要走的，就算是海尔森自己撤回命令也不能一直留着他。教团需要那个盒子，而他无疑是最佳人选。  
明天再说吧，他将头埋在怀中人的颈间，深吸一口气，将那人的味道记住后才阖眼睡去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
翌日凌晨，太阳尚未从海中浮出。谢伊离开海尔森的房间，刚关上门便撞见一个他真的不想看见的人。

“谢伊？”“查尔斯？”

“老天啊，你在大团长的房间做什么？”查尔斯李摸了摸发际线，一脸惊愕。

“这个嘛……和你有关系吗？”谢伊眼睛瞟向别处，想找一个快速撤离的方法。然而没有，他开始讨厌阿森纳堡的结构了。

“那你到现在还没有下令出发总有点关系吧，让你的大副等那么久你还真是忍心。”李抱着胸质问道，突然意识到不对，“你的大衣跑哪去了？”

妈的早上真冷，谢伊搓搓手随便回了一句：“丢了。”

“赶紧回房拿一件，你再不过去吉斯特都要当临时船长了。大团长怎么会让你去……”

又开始了，他翻了个白眼从李身旁绕过去，突然回头正经脸：“查尔斯。”

“干嘛？”

“照顾好sir。”

“不用你说我也会……等等你这话什么意思？”如果不是手上没有枪，李发誓他一定会打断谢伊的腿好好问问，那小子跑步太快了。不过他自己摸了摸下巴仔细回想细节，突然一阵恶寒穿过身体。

“去你的谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克。”他咬着后槽牙讲出这个名字。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
海尔森醒来时，发现自己正抱着谢伊的外套蜷缩一团，对方原本在的位置空荡荡的。

已经走了吗？他摸了一把还有余温的床单，心里也是空落落的。

反正是自己要他去找盒子的，总不能成为他临行前的绊脚石吧。

查尔斯李正好推门进来，看见身上只有一件单衣并且散着头发的大团长，那股恶寒更加严重。

“sir，您还好吗？”对方的脸上全是担忧，“谢伊应该还没走远，我可以把他叫回来让你打……”

“谢伊还没走？”海尔森打断他的话，转头看了过去。

“呃……应该没那么快……”完了，是真的。李的人生受到了第一次重大打击，大团长真的被谢伊那头猪给拱了。

海尔森此时无心理会对方天塌下来一样的表情，下床站了起来。腰部的酸痛险些让他脚一软跪在地上，但他还是站稳了。随手拿起披风披上，他无视查尔斯李推开门就向码头跑去。

太阳已经升起了，天边红色的朝霞像火一样烧着，金光从中刺出，照亮了莫琳根的红帆。谢伊已经启程了，他穿着白色的大师服，正在和吉斯特交谈。

海尔森站在码头上远远地望着，直到莫琳根消失在天边的地平线上。回过神来发现自己怀里还抱着那件黑色的外套，这让他的脸颊有点泛红，他学着谢伊昨晚的动作吻上大衣的领口，引来身后李不解的眼神。  
“查尔斯，”他没有回头，但对方一定站在那里，“你值得我信任吗？”

“值得，sir。我永远忠于您和教团。”

“我希望你可以帮我保守秘密。”海尔森将怀里的外套展示给对方看，然后急忙忙地往回走。早上真冷，他不禁感叹。

“sir，你们……”

“嘘，查尔斯。”他回过头正视对方，将食指放在嘴唇上，“嘘。”


End file.
